Bacterial endotoxins, and other materials of microbial origin have been prepared in non-toxic and non-allergenic forms which retain the capacity to modify, in a beneficial fashion, certain biological responses. The applicant hopes to meet during the tenure of this initial Phase I project: 1) Detroxified endotoxins will be prepared for preclinical testing in established NCI antitumor screens. 2) New combinations will be prepared with these detoxified endotoxins and other biological response modifiers. 3) In addition to supplying immunomodulating materials for investigations at NCI, scientists at Ribi ImmunoChem will establish murine models of P388 lymphoma, an ovarian tumor, a skin cancer, and a superficial bladder cancer in which the antitumor agents can be tested. 4) Procedures will be established for formulating and testing certain of the immunomodulating mixtures as adjuvants for therapeutic vaccines, to treat cancer eye in cattle and sarcoid in horses. Also, vaccines will be tested in murine models of P388 and ovarian cancer.